


Harry Potter's Inheritance

by ToukenDanshiUchigatana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukenDanshiUchigatana/pseuds/ToukenDanshiUchigatana
Summary: The war is finally over. But Harry's life and next adventure are about to begin. Join Harry as he discovers his origins and a creature inheritance.





	Harry Potter's Inheritance

Finally, the war of the Wizarding World was over. Voldemort had been defeated. I was happy that it was finally done. I could go on and live my life without worrying if that would be my last day in Earth alive.

And tomorrow will be my seventeenth birthday. I will be able to leave the Dursleys for good. Dumbledore meant well, but since the war was over and all the Death Waters had been arrested, he was being a tinge paranoid.

Oh, well. I can survive just one more night. Thank God I had the foresight to have the goblins begin to renovate Potter Manor. When I went to Gringotts a few days after the Battle for Hogwarts, they had given me quite the shock.

I had been inquiring about what I would be able to do next. Where life would take me once I no longer was forced to live with the Dursleys. Griphook, who apparently is my account manager, surprised me with some shocking information...

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It is reassuring to see that you did not perish during your final encounter with He-Who-Wizards-Are-Too-Stupid-To-Name." Griphook greeted me as I followed him into his office. Griphook's office was decorated rather oddly. There were many different gems and weapons lining the walls. In one display case at the far end of the rather spacious room was full of different pieces of the human anatomy that had seemingly been removed, and transformed into money holders. 

Griphook smirked as he followed my line of sight. I tore myself from my shock induced stupor in order to answer him, " Thank you, Griphook. I am also glad to still be alive. " He continued to smirk. I laughed before continuing "Well, I came here today to talk about my options. Now that I am going to be able to legally move out of my relatives home, I need to know what I can do. Where I'll go and what I will do for money."

Griphook snickered. " I hardly think that money will be a problem, Mr. Potter. "

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Griphook? And please, just call me Harry."

It was Griphook's turn to look at me in confusion. "You mean that no one told you? No one, not even Albus Dumbledore told you of your legacy and what your parents left you?" I shook my head no. "Did anyone even take you here for an inheritance test when you turned eight years old?" Again I shook my head no. 

At this point the goblin was beginning to look very angry. "That is disturbing to hear, Harry. You see, it is a very strict part of the treaty between Goblins and Wizards that all known wizards and witches are to be taught their legacy and history. And to be brought in at the age of eight years old to be tested. This was instated so we could keep track of lineage. If an heir suddenly turns up we need to know.

"And the fact that Albus Dumbledore did not think it be necessary to bring you make s me quite angry. " The Goblin's face was starting to became an ugly shade of red. He stopped his rant when he looked at me to see me looking kind of scared. After years of abuse by my uncle's hands, I tend to freak out when others sta st to get angry.  
The Goblin took a deep breath before speaking, "This means we need to get you tested. Better late than not at all I suppose "

Griphook stood from his chair and walked over to a chest. From it he pulled a roll of parchment and a strange looking knife. The knife curved in the blade. The point was a circular shape.

He plac ed the two items in front of me. "This knife is meant to prick the vein in the crook of your arm. It takes but a drop of blood that is then filters through the rest of the blade on to the parchment. The blood will then be used to write out the information we need."

He handed me the knife. I took a calming breath before pricking myself in the crook of my arm. To my surprise, the feeling of the knife felt like a warm touch. There was no pain at all. I watched fascinated as the blood traveled the knife blade to land on the center of the parchment. To my wonder and amazement, words began to spread before my very eyes. It was like a painting unfolding itself in a beautiful crimson on the paper. 

Soon the blood finished sprawling itself on the paper. Griphook picked up the roll of parchment and began to examine the contents. His eyes grew very wide. A spark of anger appeared in his gaze. But the anger was different to what I was used to. It seemed to have a hint of justification to it. When finished he thrust the scroll to me. I was surprised by the contents.

**Inheritance and Legacy Scroll of Hadrian James Potter**   
**Full Name: Hadrian James Potter**   
**Biological Father: Jamison Xavier Potter**   
**Biological Mother: Sirius Black**   
**Godmother: Lillian Evans**   
**Heir and\or Lord to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**   
**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**   
**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**   
**The Minor House of Evans**   
**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**   
**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Conquest)**   
**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff**   
**Rating of Magic: Sage (White) 90% Blocked**   
**Magic Scale: Black- no Magic (Muggle)**   
**Grey- Born to Magical Parents without Magic (Squib)**   
**Yellow- Wizard of Witch born of Muggles (Muggle Born)**   
**Orange- Wizard or Witch born of at least on Magical Parent (Half-blood, Pureblood)**   
**Blue-collar Slightly more magic than Orange (Sorcerer)**   
**Green- High Level of Magic (Warlock)**   
**Purple- Extremely powerful level of Magic (Mage)**   
**White- Highest level of Magic that many believe a myth (Sage)**   
**Special Gifts**   
**Metamorphmagus (Biological) 99% Blocked**   
**Empathic Vision (Biological) 100% Blocked**   
**Natural Occlumens and Ligilimens (Biological) 87% Blocked**   
**Parseltongue (Conquest) 0% Blocked**   
**Creature Inheritance: Unknown as to what will be inherited**   
**Mate(s): Two Unknown**   
**Vaults Inherited**   
**Potter Trust Vault**   
**Main Potter Vaults: Number of Vaults Three**   
**All Black Vaults: Number of Vaults Three 1/2**   
**All Peverell Vaults: Number of Vaults Give**   
**Evans Vault**   
**All Gryffindor Vaults: Number of Vaults Two**   
**Slytherin Vault**   
**All Hufflepuff Vaults: Number of Vaults Seven**   
**Theft From Potter and Black Vaults by Molly and Ronald Weasley**   
**Theft From Potter and Black Vaults by Rufus Scrimgeore (Deceased) and Fudge**   
**Theft From Slytherin and Gryffindore Vaults by Lady Longbottom and Delores Umbridge**   
**Properties Inherited**   
**Godric's Hollow**   
**Potter Manor**   
**Black Manor**   
**#12 Grimauld Place**   
**Hufflepuff Hills**   
**Basilisk Manor**   
**Peverell Manor**   
**Dursleys House**   
**75% of Hogwarts Castle**   
**Wills Inherited**   
**Potter Will (Sealed by Albus Dumbledore)**   
**Black Will**   
**Peverell Will**   
**Objects of Power Inherited**   
**The Deathly Hallows**   
**Sword of Gryffindor**   
**Shield of Slytherin**   
**Hearth Ring of Hufflepuff**   
**Black Family Monacle**   
**Dark objects of Black Family**   
**Statues of Potter Family**   
**Broom of James Porter**   
**Personal Journal of James Porter**   
**Prank Trunk of Sirius Black**   
**Collection of Letters of Sirius Black**   
**Potions Set of Lily Evans**   
**Personal Notebook of Lily Evans**

By the time I had read all of the contents of the scroll, my head was spinning and my anger was seething. Apparently I was a very powerful wizard with most of my gifts and talents taken from me and my legacy hidden from me. I was also very shocked that so many people had been stealing from me. Including Molly, Ron and Ginny, whom I had thought were my friends. 

But what really through me for a loop were the creature inheritance and how I was the heir to do many powerful families. Then I remembered a really important detail...

"Sirius Black is my birth mother?"


End file.
